Not my first kiss
by Vbaby22
Summary: This is not how their first kiss was supposed to be. Rukia’s POV Set during the war between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Rated T for death and blood. Ichiruki Ichigo and Rukia.


**Not My First Kiss**

Future Fic for IchiRuki

Summary: This is not how there first kiss was supposed to be. Rukia's POV Set during the war between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

**A/N: Kind of a spoiler for my other story, "making the wrong and right choices" once I continued further you'll see why. This will be a moment in the story, but this is what Rukia was feeling, the story will be from Ichigo pov. May need to be up to date with MANGA! ONE SHOT ONLY!! The rest will be in my other story.**

* * *

The sky was completely dark. The rain came, now uncontrollably. The thunder roared and lightning struck across the sky over and over. A small shinigami sat in the middle of a war. She was alone, surrounded by darkness, cold, and blood. She sat in a shocked state of mind, unable to move. She could hear her comrades call to her, she could hear the rain, and she could hear people dying all around her. Still, they were not as loud as her own voice screaming in her head, along with the voice of another shinigami. 

"_It will be ok Rukia"_

"But, it's raining. Why is it raining? Ichigo, this is not how it was supposed to be!" she screamed in her head.

"_It __will__ be ok…"_

"You're not here! IT'S NOT OK!"

_Flashback_

_Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo for dear life. He was being taken away from her, she couldn't let him go, not yet._

"_RUKIA LET GO!!!"_

"_NO! NEVER…!"_

"_Rukia don't worry I will come back, I won't die."_

"_Ichigo, no, you can't do this, you can't!!"_

"_Who else can stop this Rukia?!"_

"_WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU? WHY MUST YOU BE THE HERO?!"_

"_RUKIA LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!! I can't stand and let people I care about die, besides it would be you in this position if I hadn't intervened!!!"_

"_Don't you say you are doing this for me! DON'T YOU DARE! Don't try and make me feel this way because you are leaving. You would do this for any of your friends…."_

_It started to rain. Rukia's grip tightened on Ichigo. He always saved them all. This time she would save him. She grabbed him tighter with everything she felt in her heart for him and all her strength. She was actually gaining enough spirit energy to pull Ichigo back. She was crying, pulling with all her strength. _

_Ichigo stopped her. Knowing this had to be done. The only way it could be done._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICHIGO?"_

"_Your right, Rukia, I am leaving to protect them all. I am leaving to stop them from dying. But I will come back, Rukia, I will come back……. for you, Rukia."_

_He pulled her close and whispered into her mouth._

"_Transfer of power?"_

_Then he kissed her. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion in his heart. She was caught off guard, so much emotion hard run through her heart all at once. Every feeling they had every felt for each other, and all their pint up emotion was put into this one kiss. It hurt, it hurt them both so much, tears streamed down both their eyes… This was goodbye. _

_He kissed her for what seamed like an eternity, then, he pulled away, still holding onto her hand. He looked into her violet eyes, and she stared back into a pair of amber ones. Then with all his might, he pushed her and he let go of her hand, and she fell down to the ground as he was sucked into the gates of Hell._

"_ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_

_Ichigo was gone, taken to hell. And he had transferred all of his power to Rukia._

_End flashback._

"How could this happen?! After all he has done. He saved everyone, and I couldn't save him!" Rukia screamed in her head again, with tears falling from her eyes faster than the rain was coming down to the earth.

"_I will always protect you Rukia, no matter what."_

"How can you say that! This is not how it was supposed to be Ichigo, not for us. We should be together, we should be happy, _you _should be happy!!" she punched the ground and a huge crater formed under her fist.

"This was not how our first kiss was supposed to be. Not with the rain. Not with you in hell. Not during a war!!" she yelled to herself.

"_Be strong Rukia."_

Her emotions were at there peak, just where Aizen wanted them to be. She started to glow and Aizen smiled.

Rukia didn't know what was going on all she could think about was Ichigo. She was crying more than she had ever cried in her life. Ichigo had saved her again. Now he was in Hell with no power. How could he do that? _Why did he do that?_ Rukia was losing control of herself, she was slipping away.

"_Be strong, you will make it through this."_

"I CAN"T!! I CAN"T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" she screamed out loud.

Rukia glowed and let out immense power and she drifted in the air toward Aizen. Soon everything went black. Rukia came to only to see that Aizen had disappeared, but Gin still remained.

"Still not dead I see, Ms. Rukia. I can fix that," He said smiling.

"_Don't listen to him Rukia, you're stronger than him."_

"What can I do Ichigo, I'm not you." She said, again out loud.

"_I am with you, always. Trust me. I believe in you, believe me."_

Rukia now aware of the battle looked at her blood soaked friends; she saw her brother, her captain, and her friends, bleeding and dying. Ichigo was right she had to be strong.

Now Rukia looked at her adversary, then turned to face him fully. She grabbed Sode No Shirayuki and pointed it at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU GIN!" she said as her eyes began to glow blue.

"Oh? How so?" was Gin's only reply.

"BANKAI" she screamed.

* * *

Well that's that. Some first kiss huh? Just a highlight of what is soon to come in my other story. Now if only my writers block would go AWAY so I could get to this point of the story. Ah, well. REVIEW PLEASE!! IT'S GOOD FOR ME _AND YOU_!! Besides it will let me know whether or not people want me to continue my other story:P 


End file.
